


Teemo's Admirer

by captfuzzycow



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captfuzzycow/pseuds/captfuzzycow
Summary: After helping Lulu in the garden, Veigar leaves daisies on Teemo's porch; finally getting caught by Teemo himself.





	

“Hey Veigar, almost done with the daisy patch?” Lulu had asked her warlock friend, Veigar. Veigar wiped his hands on the pants he had been wearing under the blue sweater he chose to wear that day.   
Veigar decided since he wasn’t planning on going many places today, he was going to wear something casual for once; but his hat was still on his head as usual.   
Veigar looked over to Lulu, who had been wearing a summer dress with bright yellow gardening gloves and her hair pulled back. The dark mage had already watered the daisies, but he had plucked a few too for the trip he were to make later.   
Veigar looked down at the handful of flowers, and took one away. “Lulu,” Veigar held the daisy out in her direction, “Here, I just wanted to say you look nice today.”   
Veigar felt a little uneasy, he was supposed to be evil but he owes it to the sorceress after all for helping him get through the many obstacles he faced.   
“Awe! Veigar you’re such a cutie-pie…” Lulu smiled brightly and accepted the daisy, she sniffed it, sneezing a moment later. “Whoa!” Lulu giggled, “Hey Pix, put this in the vase for me, please?” Lulu handed the daisy over to Pix, he grabbed hold of it with both hands and fluttered off toward the house.   
Lulu looked over to Veigar with a soft smile on her face, “I’m about to start an apple pie if you’d like to help!” Lulu suggested, but Veigar bit his lip. He felt guilty, Lulu had been bothering the warlock, wanting to spend more time with her friend; but he felt he was brushing her off.  
“I am truly sorry Lulu, but I must take care of one thing before it’s too late…” Veigar stood up, daisies still in hand.   
“Oh...Okay…” Lulu trailed off, pouting. Veigar sighed, looking at the young sorceress. “Alright, fine. I’ll be back tomorrow for sure… There’s just, something I need to do.”   
Lulu was satisfied with Veigar’s answer, she giggled. Looking down, she had gasped when she noticed a daisy laying there. She assumed Veigar had dropped it, “Veigar!” Lulu had called after the warlock; getting up from her spot on the ground. She picked up the daisy on her way to catch Veigar. “Hm?” Veigar had asked, turning around.  
Lulu stuck the daisy on his hat, laughing. “Have fun!”  
\---  
It was about 5 minutes until the clock struck 4PM, Veigar had been keeping track for a while now and learned that a certain someone comes home around that time…  
Call Veigar creepy, but he had been keeping track of none other than Captain Teemo. It was for a perfectly good reason he believed.   
For months, Veigar had discreetly left gifts on Teemo’s porch. Mostly flowers, occasionally cakes, and rarely letters. Today, Veigar had the bundle of daisies with him. Last week he left tulips…  
Looking around, Veigar had hummed an innocent tune in attempts to look casual. It seemed to work, no one wanted to look the warlock in the eyes; they believed he would suck the life out of them if they did look at him.   
The Tiny Master of Evil took the daisies and set them down on the door mat, quickly fleeing the scene to avoid any further suspicion. With a relieved sigh, Veigar made his way across the street and leaned against a lantern post with his hat pulled over his eyes just a tad.  
Just as expected, none other than Captain Teemo made his way down the cobblestone street. Veigar wished he could see he could see his facial expression when he picked up the daisies…   
\---  
Teemo had been exhausted after the long day in Bandle City working with the newly recruited scouts. They didn’t ever seem to listen, and it frustrated the Swift Scout to no end. With a sigh, Teemo walked up to his front door with keys in hand; he felt his foot bump something rather light.  
With a glance down at his feet, the scout smiled. This was always something he could look forward to after a long day… For months the yordle had been receiving gifts from a secret admirer. Now Teemo may have been Bandle City’s finest, but no one seemed to show interest in him like his admirer did.  
“How perfect, daisies. Maybe they will help me discover who this person is…” Teemo had mumbled to himself, sitting down on the steps of his front porch, he took the daisies in hand and pulled one out of the dozen.   
_A list of yordles...A list of yordles from Bandle City._ Tristana first. Teemo had plucked off one petal, “She loves me,” and another, “she loves me not…”   
One by one, Teemo continued this down to the last petal. His shoulders sagged a little, “She loves me not…” The Captain had whispered, “She’s just a friend anyways.” Teemo had assured himself. Moving on to the next daisy, Teemo continued on. 

 

Veigar watched in confusion from across the street as the Swift Scout plucked the petals off of the daisies. I mean they were his gifts to the scout in the first place… But Teemo shouldn’t be so cruel to those flowers!  
The dark mage slapped the side of his face as he realized how silly he was being; but he had to stop the other. It was bothersome and quite irritating to witness his gift being destroyed.  
With his nose scrunched up, he marched on over to the yordle who had been sitting on the steps. This caused Teemo to flinch.  
The scout was startled by the sound of a throat being cleared. Looking up, he found quite the surprise. With his nose high in the air, Veigar spoke, “What are you doing?” The warlock questioned.   
Teemo stuttered for a moment whilst flailing to put the damaged daisy back with the others. “Ah- Um, nothing! Veigar, what are _you doing?_ ” Teemo had squinted, expressing his confusion.   
Veigar scoffed, “W-well, I was merely passing by and noticed you committing an act of evil. Thought I’d recruit you, Swift Scout.” Veigar had poured every ounce of sarcasm he had at the moment into the sentence.   
Teemo chuckled for a short moment before replying, “Well, why is it any of _your_ business what I’m doing, oh-so-powerful Veigar…” Teemo hummed, playing with a lone petal.   
Veigar could have carried on the bickering between the two, but became a little off-put by the situation. He wanted an honest answer, “You never answered my question, Captain. What are you doing?...” Veigar had swallowed for a moment; hesitant of his next words, “And who in their right mind would bring you daisies?...”  
Teemo shrugged, “Good question, I was wondering that myself...Which is why I was _torturing_ these poor daisies. I was doing the whole “she loves me, she loves me not” thing… No one loves me so far… Heh, funny right? These flowers must be rigged…” Teemo answered.   
Veigar stayed silent, no, this was not a moment of confession. It was merely him thinking, he knew the Swift Scout was being bashful.   
“Well, I would _love_ to help you find this admirer, it seems I have more important things to do… Like sleeping. Sleeping would be more entertaining than you at this time.” Veigar crossed his arms. He had looked away from the scout whilst he said this.  
Teemo stood up with a sigh, gathering the daisies and brushing off the loose petals from his khaki pants. He nearly choked at what he saw when he looked at the warlock.  
“Funny you say that Veigar...It seems I’ve found my admirer…” Teemo trailed off, Veigar froze when he heard those words leave Teemo’s mouth.   
The Captain had reached over to Veigar and removed the daisy that was tucked into the blue hat. Veigar looked up, his eyes widening.   
“Ah! I c-can explain… You see, I was helping Lulu with the garden-” Veigar was cut off by Teemo’s light laughter. “So that’s where you get these flowers… Nice to know her whole garden is taking up my living room.” Teemo smiled.   
Veigar was extremely embarrassed, he wasn’t upset though… He wasn’t upset because Teemo was...Smiling? His stomach knotted, he was anxious… What if the scout was tricking him?  
Veigar let his gaze linger on Teemo for a moment, who was distracted by the daisy at the moment. Those blue eyes of Teemo’s sparkled at the sight of that daisy; it made Veigar’s heart flutter… Though that was a term too light-hearted for the Tiny Master of Evil, but even the villain needed a little love, right?  
Veigar’s hand was shaking as he turned to leave, realization hit him like a brick; Teemo knew now. Though Teemo seemed happy, how would he react once the spur of the moment faded out? Maybe this was a trick? Surely, Veigar didn’t want to deal with that…  
Teemo’s head snapped up, his mouth opening to say something to stop the warlock from leaving. “H-hey!” Teemo had shouted.  
Veigar stopped, yet he didn’t turn around. Teemo puffed out his chest for a moment, only to exhale heavily. “Those letters? Yeah, I read them over, a lot. You said you wouldn’t leave, right? You said you wouldn’t leave even if I ever found out who you were… You said you would stick around...Forever.” Teemo breathed out. His smile was gone; he was being serious now.  
The scout had stepped down onto the pathway, now at the same level with Veigar. The warlock sat still for a moment before turning his head slightly, “Yes. I-I do recall...Saying that… I mean, I was...Uh...I wasn’t thinking straight!” The flustered mage had stuttered.   
Teemo cracked a small smirk, “ _Sure_...You know, forever is a long time, Vei.” Teemo had told Veigar, who had now turned around some more. Veigar still didn’t meet Teemo’s gaze though.  
“But…” Teemo kicked at a pebbled on the ground, feeling his face heat up as his smile grew, “I work five days a week from 6AM to 4PM… And I make my rounds in the League same time as you. I’m sure we can fit that “forever” into my schedule somewhere.” Teemo had said, his voice sweet with the look on his face to follow.  
Veigar turned around, staring at the Swift Scout with awe. Now the warlock hadn’t expected that from his rival. Seeing the Swift Scout smile with those sky blue eyes to compliment the look; Veigar couldn’t help but smile himself.   
“Yeah, that sounds fantastic.” Veigar replied, feeling all warm inside. He hadn’t felt this way in a while, he can take a break from being evil just this once…  
“Hey Veigar, wanna come inside? I’m making dinner, I’m sure you’re starving.” Teemo had asked the warlock. Veigar agreed, laughing nervously. Teemo grabbed Veigar’s hand and led him inside with another sweet smile, taking the daisies with him.  
The two had finished dinner, now sitting on the couch having pleasant conversation. An occasional sarcastic comment here and there, but no bickering. They had spent the night having conversation about each other, getting to know one another.  
By the time the sun had begun to rise over the horizon; the two were sound asleep. With Veigar snuggled up on Teemo’s chest, the warlock sighed happily as he realized he had finally succeeded. Now they can share this sappy love story together.

 

He’ll have to thank Lulu later too.

**Author's Note:**

> (Blame my Spotify playlist for the sap, heh. )


End file.
